


Samedi 4:12-Mayla

by Tomatosoto



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian, Lola Lecomte - Freeform, Maya Etienne - Freeform, dont judge me, idk what im doing here, im just serving the gays, lesbianssssss, mayla, samdedi 4:12, soft smut, we need more mayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoto/pseuds/Tomatosoto
Summary: i just tried to write down how i imagine Maylas first time went. enjoy this, lesbians
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/ Maya Etienne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Samedi 4:12-Mayla

Samedi 3:56

Maya fumbled around with her keys, desperately trying to find the right one while Lola was hungrily kissing her neck, hands roaming all over Mayas body.

„Putain“, Maya mumbled, shoving the next key into the keyhole. She let out a relieved sigh when the lock finally klicked and the doorknob turned. She wasted no time pushing the girl she had been crushing on so hard for weeks now up against the wall and kissing her passionately.

She blindly shut the door behind her and ripped of her coat, throwing it somewhere on the floor. She heard Lola panting and smiled into the kiss, gripping her waist and holding her on the wall.

Lola smiled into the kiss, softly caressing the taller girls purple hair between her fingers. Kissing Maya felt like coming home to her and knowing she would definitely get laid tonight, Lola was as nervous as if it was her first time.

Maya felt Lola tense against her and pulled back. „Are you okay?“, she asked worried and softly stroke Lolas cheek.

„Yeah, yeah of couse. I`m just a little nervous.“, Lola admitted.

Maya rested her forehead against Lolas, her thumb not leaving her cheek.

„Me too.“, she said quietly, earning a nervous chuckle from Lola.

Lola felt her cheeks redden up and quickly crashed their lips together before Maya saw her blushing.

Maya let out a surprised giggle when Lola pushed herself off the wall and got rid of her own jacket as well. Their kiss had become more frantic, Mayas fingers found their way under Lolas shirt and now lightly scratched her sides which drove Lola crazy.

„Bedroom.“, she demanded between sloopy kisses.

Lola let out a yelp when Maya picked her up and started carrying her to her bedroom.

„Jesus, didnt know you were so cheesy!“, Lola chuckled while wrapping her legs around Maya. Maya just replied with a breathy laugh and pushed her bedroom door open with her foot.

Mayas room was completely dark. Some weak moonlight shined through the curtains, revealing Mayas bed. The wall was plastered with posters and stickers, on the nightstand was a picture of lamif.

Lola remembered the last time she saw that room. She remembered opening up to Maya that day and getting the most comforting hug she could ever have asked for.

Maya made her way through her room, laying Lola down on the matress gently, hovering over her, placing kisses all over Lolas face.

Lola giggled under her, trying to dodge the attack but Maya took her by surprise by grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head.

„You have a thing for pinning, huh?“, Lola smiled cockily. Maya rolled her eyes playfully whispering a quiet _shut up_ in her ear and continued the heated makeout session. 

Maya rolled over and felt her back collide with something hard.

„OW!“, she exclaimed and jumped up from the bed.

„What? Did I hurt you?“, Lola asked anxiously.

„No, I just cant see shit.“, Maya groaned while rubbing her back.

„Hold on.“, she suddenly grinned, digging around in her wardrobe.

Lola sat up, watching her curiously.

„Got it!“, Maya suddenly shouted proudly and held up a remote with different colored dots on it.

„What is that?“, Lola chuckled.

„Choose a color.“, Maya simply asked.

Lola didnt have to think too long about that question.

„Purple.“

Maya nodded and pressed a button, the whole room filling with soft purple light immediatly.

„Wow, this is fucking beautiful.“, Lola marveled.

„So are you.“, Maya smiled.

„Smooth.“, Lola mumbled, grinning amorously.

Maya slowly made her way back to her bed, pushing the books she bumped into from her bed, sitting down in front of Lola.

„Look Lola, we don`t have to do this. If you don`t feel comfortable with where this is going, we can just watch a movie or i will make us some snacks or-“.

Maya was cut off by Lola climbing into her lap, wrapping her arms around Mayas neck.

„Maya. I want this. Im just nervous. I have never been with a girl before and I`m just scared that im completely trash at this stuff.“, Lola said, looking down nervously.

„Hey.“, Maya placed a finger under Lolas chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes, „no pressure. We will do anything that you are comfortable with tonight. When it gets too much or it feels bad, let me know, okay?“.

Lola nodded.

„And about that first time with a girl stuff. I get that you are nervous, if you dont want to _give_ tonight, thats totally okay with me. And if you do, I will show you what to do and I will tell you what I like, okay?“.

Lola nodded again. „Thank you.“, she said and moved closer to Mayas ear.

„But dont worry, I do want to touch you tonight.“, she wispered.

Mayas body shivered and she felt a wave of arousal flooding through her body. She tried her best to hide her sudden lust and grabbed Lolas jaw, moving their lips together.

Feeling the pressure of Lolas weight in her lap, Maya sighed and grabbed the smaller girl by the waist.

„You can touch me, you know“, Lola breathed between kisses.

Mayas hands wanderes down, palming the other girls ass, earning a groan from Lola.

They continued to make out on her bed, making Maya more impatient with every second.

Her hands left Lolas ass and instead tugged at her shirt.

„Can I?“, Maya asked, looking Lola in the eyes.

One confirming nod was everything she needed to lift Lolas shirt over her head, tossing it behind her.

Lolas immedeately crossed her arms to block the sight of her body.

„Hey. Don`t hide. Your body is beautiful.“, Maya said softly, smiling at Lola.

Slowly, Lola removed her arms but avoided eye contact with Maya.

„You are incredibly gorgeous, Lola. Wow.“, Maya gaped.

„Do you think so?“, Lola asked embarassed.

„Yes, I do. Come here.“, Maya replied.

Lola pressed her lips against Mayas again, feeling the other girl removing her top as well. She broke the kiss to steal a glance at Mayas body and almost drooled at the sight.

Maya chuckled and crashed her lips against Lolas, letting her hands explore the bare skin on the other girls upper body.

Lola reached behind her own back to unclip her bra and let it fall onto the bed.

To not make Lola ashamed again, Maya decided to continue the kiss even though she wanted to look at Lolas perfect body so badly. So she just let her hands wander up, cupping Lolas breasts and caressing them with her hands, earning a lustful groan from the girl in her lap.

„Fuck you are so beautiful.“, Maya sighed before taking one nipple in her mouth, her fingers working on the other one.

Lola th rew her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the throbbing heat between her legs grow.

Mayas hands wandered down to the waistband of Lolas jeans. She removed her mouth from Lolas breasts to ask for permission but Lola just groaned „Fuck Maya, just take my pants off.“.

Maya didnt need to be told twice. She slid the pants off Lolas legs and took a second to take in the beautiful girl lying almost completely naked in front of her.

Thats when she noticed that she was wearing way too much clothes and decided to take them off completely.

Lolas eyes widened when she saw the purple haired girl get rid of her underwear.

Maya crawled back to Lola, gently pushing her down so she was hovering over her, pressing one knee between Lolas legs.

Lola moaned at the sudden pressure and dug her nails into Mayas back.

Maya kissed her again and Lola felt nothing but hapiness, for the first time in years. She hesitantly moved her hand to palm Mayas breast, feeling the taller girl smile into the kiss. 

Feeling confident, Lola shoved her tongue into Mayas mouth and moved her hands down her girlfriends curves.

Maya moaned quietly and pressed her knee against Lolas center again. 

Lola pulled away from the kiss and looked into Mayas eyes. Mayas beautiful eyes that made her feel butterflies ever since she first met her.

„Has anyone ever went down on you?“, Maya asked.

Lola nodded. „He wasn`t good tho. Basically just drooled into my vagina.“, she added.

„Oh wow.“, Maya laughed, „well, the only one drooling here will be you.“.

Lola bit her lip and moved her hand into Mayas hair, letting the hair slide between her fingers.

„Are you okay with me...going down on you?“, Maya asked.

Lola stopped her movements and looked at Maya for a moment. „Yes.“, she finally answered.

Maya started placing kisses on her chest, her stomach and her hip, before removing Lolas last piece of remaining clothing and slightly spreading her legs to settle between them.

For a second Lola panicked.  _ What if i taste awful? What if I can`t come? What if i fuck this up? _

Maya noticed Lolas body language change and reached out for her hand.

„Here, take my hand.“, she demanded softly. Lola interlaced their fingers and stared at the ceiling. 

Maya finally ducked her head and let her tongue slide against Lola`s center swiftly before taking her clit between her lips.

„Holy shit.“, Lola shivered and grabbed the sheets. She had never felt anything as arousing as Mayas tongue against her. 

Maya continued moving her tongue against Lolas clit, sometimes sliding it in and made Lola a moaning mess. 

Lola felt her orgasm build up as Maya quickens the pace.

„I- I think I´m gonna come.“, she moaned.

„It´s okay, just let go.“, Maya hummed against her,

That was enough to send her over the edge. She felt Maya smiling and licking her clean before coming back up to face her. 

„Was that better than that one guy drooling in your vagina?“, Maya joked.

Instead of saying something Lola pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself on Mayas tongue. 

Maya sat up, not breaking the kiss and pulling Lola with her. 

They pressed their foreheads together and smiled happily. 

„That was amazing.“, Lola whispered before knocking Maya over so she was on top now. Maya laughed under her pulling the blanket over them and kissing her passionately. 

She moved her hand underneath the blanket to grab Lolas butt, sliding her hand down her back.

Lola grinded down on her and moved her head up so Mayas lips slid against her chin. 

They pulled away to get some oxygen and looked at each other. Both out of breath and panting but both with the biggest grin ever plastered on their faces. 

„Let me try something.“; Maya suggested and gently pushed Lola down on the matress and rolled her on her side so she was facing the door. She then crawled behind her and hugged Lola from the behind.

They stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying each others embrace. 

Then Lola started noticing Maya drawing lazy circles against her hip and decided to make the bold move to grab Mayas wrist and moving it into her private area. 

Maya breathed heavily against her back as she slowly started pushing a finger into Lola.

Lola immedeately threw her head back and tried to muffle her moans.

„Its okay, nobody will hear you.“, Maya mumbled and Lola gave up.

It took her only a few minutes to come again. The pair sat up again looking each other deeply in the eyes.

„Thank you for being so patient with me Maya.“, Lola smiled.

„Thank you for being so amazing.“, Maya said.

„Well...I believe its my turn to touch you now.“, Lola rambled nervously. 

„Sure?“

„Yes.“

Maya lay down on the matress. Her purple hair was spread on the sheet, her chest was slowly rising and her body was covered in a thin lay of sweat. 

Lola believed that was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

She trailed a line of kisses down Mayas body, nervously laying down between her legs. 

„You got this, Baby.“, Maya reassured her. 

Lola nodded and slowly slid her tongue against Mayas center. 

Maya tasted like cinnamon. She tasted like christmas cookies fresh out of the oven.

Lola became more confident with her actions whenever she earned a groan from Maya and ended up making Maya see stars.

„Wow. You were amazing.“, Maya panted lying in her bed, Lola lying in her arms. 

„Maya?“

„Yeah?“

„Will you still be there when I wake up?“

„Of course.“

„Promise?“

„I promise“

„Good“


End file.
